gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RX-79 Ez-8 Gundam
☀''RX-79 Ez-8 prototype MK1 Gundam'' is the spiritual sucessor of the Ez-8 Gundam. It was one of the signature mobile suits in the 12-episode anime OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. This fan fiction design Prototype MK1 Ez -8 Gundam is to be used mainly in my own fan fiction. '' Technology & Combat characteristics Armaments RGM·S-Sh-WF/S-00116·PT-B shield Prototype Mk. 4 Burst Bolt The RGM·S-Sh-WF/S-00116·PT-B shield Prototype Mr. 4 Burst Bolt model is notably larger though thinner than the kind equipped to the Ez-8 Gundam, which allows greater Protection. Four notable features is the grip bar at the top of the shield and a pair of Heat sickle like protrusions that can be used as a smashing or slashing weapon against enemy mobile suits. Now it can be mounted over a 3 barrel machine gun on its left arm. As its most note worthy newest upgrade the Burst Bolt system was installed in the front of the shield. ;* Burst Bolt : Optional close-combat weapon that can be mounted on the front side of the shield. It produces a disruptive effect through a combination of explosive force and high voltage power using a built-in capacitor. This can be used either as a defensive or offensive tool designed to trigger when hit by a beam weapon deflecting the beam weapon's force using the explosive force. This can not be used continually an must recharge before use each time. when ready to be deploy the shield will crackle with electric energy around it. : 4-barrel 50mm Machine Gun The original 5-fingered machine gun left hand was replaced by a normal manipulator hand, and instead a removable 4-barrel 50mm machine gun could be mounted on the left forearm. This new machine gun was magazine fed and had more ammunition. The gun has a special mount in the rear to hold the shield. Birdlime Grenade Prototype Mk. 3 Base off the Rx-93 Nu gundam's Birdlime Launcher. This Grenade releases a adhesive substance from the Grenade canister trapping mobile suits in its sticky substance preventing thrusters , Camras, an slowing movements. The Substance also has a highly conductive nature a electrical current passes through it the substance will instantly harden placing increasing amounts of pressure on any surface its place. The substance when place under water will become inert. Salamis Cannons Dual large beam cannons modified from Salamis class cruiser's mega particle cannon. 'RX-79 Ez-8 prototype MK1 Gundam' also has pair of manipulator arms on its skirt to hold the Salamis cannons in firing position. Burst Bolt Gauntlet Optional close-combat weapon that can be mounted on the mobile suits arm's. It produces a disruptive effect through a combination of explosive force and high voltage power using a built-in capacitor. Designed to be a stealth weapon the Burst bolt Gauntlet's explosive bolts can be armed or unarmed. Each bolt is a specialized explosive mine type weapon when armed the bolts are fired at or slammed into a target then depending if there armed they will explode or be left in the target to explode at a later time. The Burst bolt Gauntlet runs an electric current through the bolts using that to disrupt opponent mobile suit's systems for short periods. Rounds in the Burst Bolt Gauntlet 12 - self reloading - strong to solid weapons - weak to beam weapons - if destroyed will trigger an explosion. Chain Mine The chain mine was a number of disc-shaped mines connected to each other by flexible cable. Each mine had magnetic claws on its underside, allowing it to be attached to objects. The chain mine could be thrown out like grenades one by one, laid on the ground or fixed to a building as a mine, or (most destructively) attached to a single enemy and detonated. Special Equipment & Features AMBAC system The '''Active Mass Balance Auto-Control (AMBAC)' is a fundamental technology that allows for thruster-less maneuvering in the zero-G environment of space by mobile suits by means of precise movement control of their limbs. Wing Binders and Tail Stabilator are technological instruments that provide extra control for the AMBAC systems. Installed for more precise movement in space an on earth the Prototype Mk 1 has a distinct advantage over its predecessor the original Ez -8 Gundam. Water Chariot leg Pack system "Water Chariot" hovercraft pack that increase mobility on land and amphibious assault; the configuration gives it higher stealth and infiltration capabilities. This is an optional equipment pack that attaches to the front of the Ez-8's legs an when not in us left at base. Special Visor Mounted on the head, the special visor lowers and covers the normal visor of the suit when in use. This special visor is equipped with additional sensors, granting the suit better firing accuracy in mid to long range battle. The visor also improves the suit's ability to search and detect enemy units. On the Visor there is a pattern of a lighting bolt that glows Green when activated. Advance Balance System An Advance Mobile suit technology base off the original Balancer system.The balancer Is the device responsible for keeping a mobile suit upright, This Advance Balance System uses advance Bio Computer to control the balance of the mobile suit perfectly in times of combat. This device automatically adjusts to the terrain the mobile suit is walking along in or floating around. It is the device that enables the machine the ability to walk like a human being. The balancers are placed all across the body of the mobile suit's frame, with primary systems being located in the limbs. The Advance balance System also controls the Tail booster system an Wing binders to better take advantage of the Active Mass Balance Auto-Control system. Shelf nozzle These shelf nozzles are movable thrusters attached to the mobile suit's backpack, whose flexibility also allows them to be used for AMBAC maneuvering. Arm Raker A new type of control lever used in the mobile suits of the U.C. 0090 era. When the pilot grasps the spherical controller, he can use his fingers to operate the individual control switches, while moving the sphere itself to maneuver the mobile suit. It is said that this type of control lever was actually much more simplistic to use over the switches and computers used by past Mobile Suits Shock Balloon The shock balloon, an inflatable cushion similar to the airbags in modern automobiles, provides additional protection in the event of violent deceleration. The balloon emerges from the cockpit's console panel at the moment of impact, and then immediately deflates again.